02 Marca 2019
TVP 1 05:35 Klan - odc. 3438 - (N); telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Klan - odc. 3439 - (N); telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Sprawa dla reportera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Rok w ogrodzie Extra; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pełnosprawni - odc. 290; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 42; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Studio Raban; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Rodzinny ekspres; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Korona królów - taka historia... - odc. 24 - Jasne, ciemne, dubeltowe lub marcowe - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Korona królów - odc 180 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Korona królów - odc 181 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Korona królów - odc 182 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Korona królów - odc 183 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Fascynujący świat - Uratować Wenecję (Venice under rescue / Sauver Venise) - (N); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2017); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Z pamięci - Adam Mauersberger; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Zimowe grzybobranie - (N); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Mistrzowie - Wojciech Fortuna - (N); cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Sanatorium miłości - odc. 6; reality show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Narciarstwo klasyczne - MŚ Seefeld: Skoki narciarskie - konkurs mieszany HS108 ( studio ) (MŚ Seefeld: Skoki narciarskie - konkurs mieszany HS108) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Narciarstwo klasyczne - MŚ Seefeld: Skoki narciarskie - konkurs mieszany HS108 ( 1 seria ) (MŚ Seefeld: Skoki narciarskie - konkurs mieszany HS108) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:55 Teleexpress - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:05 Narciarstwo klasyczne - MŚ Seefeld: Skoki narciarskie - konkurs mieszany HS108 ( 2 seria ) (MŚ Seefeld: Skoki narciarskie - konkurs mieszany HS108) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 4031; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Sport - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - (N); STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe ME Glasgow ( studio ) (Halowe ME Glasgow) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe ME Glasgow (Halowe ME Glasgow) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:20 Echo serca - odc. 7 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Park Gorkiego (Gorky Park) 123'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1983); reż.:Michael Apted; wyk.:William Hurt, Lee Marvin, Brian Dennehy, Joanna Pacuła; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 4031; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 02:15 Wyklęty - (N); dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:10 Z pamięci - Adam Mauersberger; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:15 Koło fortuny - odc. 211 ed. 4; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2009 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2010 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 1423 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:24 Pytanie na śniadanie Extra - (304); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 To je Borowicz. Podróże ze smakiem. - odc. 13; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Bake off - Ale ciacho! - (10) ed. 5; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Na sygnale - odc. 221 "Drugi człowiek" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2527; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Koło fortuny - odc 435 ed. 6; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 O mnie się nie martw - s. X odc. 1/13 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 251 "Estetycznie i higienicznie" sezon 13 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - Mowa jest zł...em - (JM); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Zmiennicy - odc. 1/15 - Ceny umowne - (N); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1986); reż.:Stanisław Bareja; wyk.:Mieczysław Hryniewicz, Ewa Błaszczyk, Katarzyna Skawina, Krystyna Tkacz, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Ceazry Harasimowicz, Kazimierz Kaczor, Krzysztof Kowalewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Panorama - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Postaw na milion - odc. 194; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 194; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Lajk!; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Dance Dance Dance - (1); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Dance Dance Dance - (2); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Sierocki na sobotę - odc. 11; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Książę (The Prince) 86'; thriller kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2014); reż.:Brian A. Miller; wyk.:Jason Patric, Bruce Willis, John Cusack, Din Harvey; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Naznaczony: rozdział 2 (Insidious: Chapter 2) 101'; horror kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2013); reż.:James Wan; wyk.:Patrick Wilson, Rose Byrne, Barbara Hershey, Steve Coulter; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Facet (nie)potrzebny od zaraz - (N) 84'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2014); reż.:Weronika Migoń; wyk.:Katarzyna Maciąg, Joanna Kulig, Krzysztof Globisz, Łukasz Garlicki, Paweł Małaszyński, Bartosz Porczyk, Marcel Sabat, Czesław Mozil, Anna Czartoryska-Niemczycka, Michał Żebrowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:15 The Good Doctor s.II - odc. 28 (sezon 2. odc. 10.) (The Good Doctor ep. Quarantine Part One) - (N); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2017); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 06:00 Weterynarze z sercem - /1/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Pomniki historii - Toruń; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Nie mamy zamiaru składać broni.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:05 Astronarium - (46) - "Bohdan Paczyński"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Pogoda - 02.03 - 1 07:35 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 149 - Krem z ziemniaków z serowym francuskim tostem; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Dla niesłyszących - Spotkania w świecie ciszy - (N) (JM); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 95 Jeleśnia i Korbielów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Muzykochanie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Ślizg 2018/2019 TVP 3 - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Dzika Nowa Zelandia. Wyspy na skraju świata (Wild New Zealand. Cast Adrift) - (N); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Pomniki historii - Stargard; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 12:00 Opowieść o Bolku, psie co promem pływał; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Pomniki historii - Łańcut; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Szlakiem drewnianych kaplic - Mójcza; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Patrycja Meunier; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Piękne anioły; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Jak to działa - odc. 61 Diagnostyka i walka z nowotworami - (N); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Z Andrusem po Galicji - Kolbuszowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Powrót do przeszłości - odc. 6 - Radio w łazience; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Rolnik szuka żony seria V - odc. 12; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Pomniki historii - Toruń; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Maciej z pokładu gliny; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Spotkania w świecie ciszy - (N) (JM); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Pogoda - 02.03 - 2 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Historia Roja, czyli w ziemi lepiej słychać - odc. 2; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:45 Pieskie życie Kasi; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:35 Pani Józefa zumbę tańczy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Pomniki historii - Stargard; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:25 Pogoda - 02.03 - 3 22:26 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Sądy, przesądy - Rozróby u Kuby; magazyn publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Astronarium - (46) - "Bohdan Paczyński"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Piękne anioły; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Przerysowane lata s.I - Moje życie odc. 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:10 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Z Andrusem po Galicji - Kolbuszowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:05 Dla niesłyszących - Spotkania w świecie ciszy - (N) (JM); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Pieskie życie Kasi; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Jak to działa - odc. 61 Diagnostyka i walka z nowotworami - (N); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Przerysowane lata s.I - Macieja Pietrzyka wieele przypadków odc. 6; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:45 Dzika Nowa Zelandia. Wyspy na skraju świata (Wild New Zealand. Cast Adrift) - (N); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:40 Piękne anioły; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM); STEREO, 16:9 05:35 Astronarium - (46) - "Bohdan Paczyński"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1930 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1931 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1932 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1933 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /58/ - "Już nie ma dzikich plaż" - Irena Santor; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 62 Gorlice i Sękowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Sprawdzimy bazę narciarską w rejonie Beskidu Gorlickiego, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem nart biegowych... Dowiemy się także, gdzie zapłonęła pierwsza uliczna lampa naftowa. 08:25 Krótki film o Warszawie odc. 4 "Warszawskie Misie"; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Hotel pod żyrafą i nosorożcem - odc. 1/13 - Do Warszawy - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Podwodne ABC - Światło i kolor; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Teleranek - odc. 56 Śladem Inki - (N); magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Baw się słowami - Polscy naukowcy i odkrywcy s. V; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Baw się słowami - Ja już wiem i ty już wiesz! s. V; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Studio Raban; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:05 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wielkopolskie potrawy jednogarnkowe - (N); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVI - odc. 203 - Antyk (Ojciec Mateusz XVI odc. 4) - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 730 Męski problem - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 55. KFPP Opole 2018 - Scena Alternatywna - /8/; widowisko artystyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 103 Świnoujście - (N); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:40 Wolny Ekran - (134); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (445); magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress - (N); STEREO, 16:9 17:40 Muzyczna scena Halo Polonia - /10/; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1415 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Kierunek Kabaret - /49/ - Moda i uroda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Rodzina Treflików - Księżyc, odc. 50; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Dobranocka - Cała Polska Czyta dzieciom - Pan Kuleczka - Mgła; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Drogi wolności - odc. 13* - Dziewczynka z zapałkami - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Wielki Test. Sportowiec Stulecia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Sierocki na sobotę - odc. 3; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 1415 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Rodzina Treflików - Księżyc, odc. 50; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Drogi wolności - odc. 13* - Dziewczynka z zapałkami - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Wielki Test. Sportowiec Stulecia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Muzyczna scena Halo Polonia - /4/; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Kulturalni PL - (445); magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Zakończenie programu TVP ABC 04:40 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 72 Spotkanie z piżmowołem arktycznym - (N) (AD); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 151 A jak aparat; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Dla niesłyszących - Supełkowe ABC - odc. 30 - (JM); magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 2 - Złota kaczka - (N); film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki - odc. 2 - W zbójeckim obozie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Rodzina Treflików - Kołysanka, odc. 2; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Mami Fatale, seria 1 - Krytyk z kosmosu, odc. 2; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Agi Bagi - Owocek, odc. 2; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Dinotrux - Błyskawica, odc. 23 (Lightning); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:15 Trolle: Impreza trwa! - Oszust, odc. 14 (The Imposter); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2018); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:40 Misiowanki - odc. 24 Przyjaciółki (The in crowd); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Stacyjkowo - Wilson i dinozaur, odc. 66 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cię kocham - Mały zielony robaczek, odc. 53 (Little Green Worm); film animowany kraj prod.Singapur, Kanada, Australia (2012); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Super Wings - Kąpiel dla Boonyinga, odc. 25 (Boonying's Bath) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Masza i niedźwiedź - Daleki krewny, odc. 15 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Masza i niedźwiedź - Ślady zwierząt niewidzianych, odc. 4 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Krecik i panda - Kto zjadł ciastko?, odc. 40 (Who eats the cake) - (AD); film animowany kraj prod.Chiny, Polska, Czechy (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Bajki Bolka i Lolka - Czerwony kapturek, odc. 2; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Domisie - Gdy wstaniesz lewą nogą; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Owce w sieci - Głupek (Owce w sieci); serial animowany kraj prod.Słowacja, Polska (2012); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Dla niesłyszących - Supełkowe ABC - odc. 144 - (JM); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Strażak Sam, seria 8 - Jupiter na wolności, odc. 2 (Jupiter on the Loose); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Świnka Peppa, seria III - Biblioteka, odc. 4 (The Library); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Świnka Peppa, seria III - Bieg fundowany, odc. 9 (Fun Run); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Świnka Peppa, seria VI - Mała Łódka, odc. 7 (Little Boat); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Robot Trains - Przygodę czas zacząć, odc. 1 (The Adventure Begins); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2017); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:05 Wissper - Pingwiny w kolejce, odc. 47 (Pushy Penguins); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Wissper - Porządki orangutana, odc. 48 (Orangutidy); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... koguta, odc. 15 (The Day Henry Met... a Rooster); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 My Little Pony, seria III - Kryształowe Królestwo - część 1, odc. 1 (The Crystal Empire - Part 1); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2014); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Shimmer i Shine - Poznaj swoje dżiny: Część 1, odc. 1 (My Secret Genies: Part 1); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Bajki Pana Bałagana - O dziwnym Smaku i niezwykłym Smogu.; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Stacyjkowo - Specjalny pomocnik Wilson, odc. 80 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Stacyjkowo - Edzio goni czas, odc. 42 (Eddie Finds Time); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cię kocham - Coś wyjątkowego, odc. 28 (Four Seasons); film animowany kraj prod.Singapur, Australia, USA (2012); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Bella i Sebastian - Biały Smok, odc. 1 (The White Dragon); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2017); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Masza i niedźwiedź - Nowa miotła, odc. 31 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Krecik i panda - Potwór w jaskini, odc. 28 (Ball and Cave Monster) - (AD); film animowany kraj prod.Chiny, Polska, Czechy (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Zaczarowany świat... - odc. 7; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 To Timmy! - Strażak Timmy, odc. 64 (Fireman Timmy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Sąsiedzi - Suche drzewo, odc. 66 (Suchy Strom); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2012); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kot Miro - Lećmy na plażę!, odc. 9 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2012); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Tabaluga - Szalony kolos, odc. 48 (Bully for you); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1997); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Nieziemscy - odc. 3 Mokre ślady; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kasia i Mim - Mim - Nasionkowe kłopoty, odc. 2 (The Need for Seed); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Domisie - Bal u Sójki; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 73 Woolfi czyli mały, dziki pies grenlandzki - (N) (AD); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Billy - kot - Kot, który nie miauczy, odc. 2 (The Cat that Couldn’t Miaow); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Pilot - część 2, odc. 2 (Pilot Part 2); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:20 Masza i niedźwiedź - W razie czego dzwoń!, odc. 5 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Robot Trains - Kłamca Duke, odc. 2 (Duke is a Liar); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2017); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:45 Wissper - Misie na lodzie, odc. 49 (Polar Bears On Ice); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Wissper - Piękna na jak świnka, odc. 50 (Pretty As A Pig); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 My Little Pony, seria III - Kryształowe Królestwo - część 2, odc. 2 (The Crystal Empire - Part 2); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2014); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Shimmer i Shine - Dżin na jeden dzień/Zac, skołowany detektyw, odc. 42 (Genie for a Day/Zac the Clueless Detective); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... latarnię morską, odc. 16 (The Day Henry Met... a Lighthouse); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Zgubne skutki próżności, odc. 165 (A Loss of Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Koko zmienia wygląd, odc. 54 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wieczorynka - Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cię kocham - Kocyk na zimę, odc. 42 (Winter Coat); film animowany kraj prod.Singapur, Kanada, Australia (2012); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Wieczorynka - Bella i Sebastian - Gdyby kózka nie skakała... , odc. 2 (The Curious Kid); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2017); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem - Chichotek i księżycowa tajemnica; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Masza i niedźwiedź - Okrzyk zwycięstwa, odc. 47 (Victory cry) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Masza i niedźwiedź - Przybywamy w pokoju, odc. 65 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Krecik i panda - Ogromny arbuz, odc. 13 (A Big Watermelon); film animowany kraj prod.Chiny, Polska, Czechy (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:40 Inazuma Eleven - Groźby Akademii Aliusa, odc. 30 (THE ALIUS ACADEMY THREAT) kraj prod.Japonia (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:05 Ninjago: Mistrzowie Spinjitzu (Lego) - Ciuciubabka, odc. 49 (Peak - a - Boo); serial animowany kraj prod.Dania, USA, Wielka Brytania (2011); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:35 Królik Bugs - Królik Bugs i smok, odc. 2 (St. Bugs and the Dragon); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:55 Miś Uszatek - Przeprowadzka, odc. 2; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Jak to działa - odc. 154 Ogień - (N); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Mięczaki na polskim stole - (N); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Sposób na Alcybiadesa - odc. 2 - (N); serial TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 06:05 KFPP Opole 2016 - SuperPremiery; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Święto ziemniaka - (N); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Mięsne przysmaki... z warzyw - (N); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 11 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:45 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 12 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:15 Rodzinka.pl s.XI - odc. 218 "Anioł, nie kobieta" sezon 11 - (N); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Rodzinka.pl s.XI - odc. 219 "W salonowca gracie?"sezon 11 - (N); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Rodzinka.pl s.XI - odc. 220 "Drobny lifting" sezon 11 - (N); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Ojciec Mateusz s.XII - odc. 150 - Powrót (Ojciec Mateusz XII odc. 3) - (N); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Wywiady - Alternatywy 4 - Cenzura; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 11/18 - Jan - (N); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 1/7 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Żony Windsorów cz.1 (Royal Wives of Windsor); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2018) 14:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1421 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 M jak miłość - odc. 1422 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 8; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Komisarz Alex s.XII - odc. 151 - (seria XII. odc. 8) - Cios w serce - (N); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Rodzinka.pl s.XI - odc. 218 "Anioł, nie kobieta" sezon 11 - (N); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Rodzinka.pl s.XI - odc. 219 "W salonowca gracie?"sezon 11 - (N); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Rodzinka.pl s.XI - odc. 220 "Drobny lifting" sezon 11 - (N); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Rodzinka.pl s.XI - odc. 221 "Trzy gracje" sezon 11 - (N); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Ranczo s.III - odc. 27 (seria III, odc. 1) - Płomień duży i mały - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Ranczo s.III - odc. 28 (seria III, odc. 2) - Powrót demona - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Przed egzekucją (Dead man walking) 117'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1995); reż.:Tim Robbins; wyk.:Susan Sarandon, Sean Penn, Robert Prosky; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Prawie jak my (Presque comme les autres (Almost like us)); dramat kraj prod.Francja (2015); reż.:Renaud Bertrand; wyk.:Julie - Marie Parmentier, Bernard Campan, Cme Rossignol de la Ronde; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Sylwester Marzeń z Dwójką - cz. 5 (Wersja montażowa Rozrywka + HD); koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Jedyna szansa - odc 4 (Une chance de Trop); serial kraj prod.Francja (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:15 Był taki dzień - 2 marca; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Dziennik telewizyjny - 2.03.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Wszystkie kolory świata - Kazachstan. Serce Azji Środkowej. (Flavors); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:55 Wejście smoczka; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Koło się kręci - Wojownik; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Zakochaj się w Polsce s.I - odc. 27 Łańcut - (N); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Zaklęty Dwór - odc. 1/7 Cień Starościca - (N); serial TVP; reż.:Antoni Krauze; wyk.:Krzysztof Jasiński, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Roman Wilhelmi, Jerzy Bińczycki, Wiesław Gołas, Jan Nowicki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Tradycyjny kurczak na nowo - (N); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Opowieści o Yellowstone - odc. 3. Jesień (Yellowstone Tales from the Wild) - (N); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Ziemia, planeta roślin - Życiodajne światło - odc. 1/3 (How to grow a planet - ep. 1/3); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Nick Shoolingin-Jordan; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Świat z lotu ptaka - odc. 6. Wysokie loty (Earthflight) - (N); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Tajemnice, zamki i podziemia - Ludzie Doroteusza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia właściciela szkoły tańca w Doniecku; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Z Andrusem po Galicji - Limanowa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Dzieje archeologii według Richarda Milesa - odc. 2/3 Poszukiwanie cywilizacji (Archaeology A Secret History); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Wojna w eterze - odc. 1/30; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Spór o historię - Bitwy o Wał Pomorski i Kołobrzeg; debata; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Piosenką przez historię - Wielka Solidarność; teledysk; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Z biegiem Nilu - odc. 3/4 (odc. 3/4); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Marzyciele - Kossakówka; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Wojna w eterze - odc. 2/30; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Królowa Bona - odc. 7 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Atlas Niepodległości 56'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Kuciński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Nieznana historia Wielkiej Armady - odc. 2/3 (Armada: The Untold Story); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 9/18 - Genialny plan pułkownika Krafta - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:15 Piosenką przez historię - Węgry powstanie 1956; teledysk; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 My ogniowe dzieci; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tadeusz Pawlicki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Popioły cz. I 102'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1965); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Bogusław Kierc, Piotr Wysocki, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Pola Raksa, Władysław Hańcza, Jan Świderski, Jan Koecher, Zbigniew Sawan, Józef Duriasz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Cała prawda o Grekach - odc. 1/2 (Who Were the Greeks? 1/2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Cała prawda o Grekach - odc. 2/2 (Who Were the Greeks?); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Dziennik telewizyjny - 2.03.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Powitanie - Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:49 Europejskie Forum Rolnicze - Jasionka 2019; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 08:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:15 Salon dziennikarski; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:22 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:21 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:22 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:21 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:29 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:21 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:59 Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Teleexpress - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:04 Teleexpress Extra - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:21 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 18:00 Panorama - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:18 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Kobiecym okiem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 18:52 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:25 Europejskie Forum Rolnicze - Jasionka 2019; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 19:30 Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:58 Gość Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:36 Europejskie Forum Rolnicze - Jasionka 2019 - Podsumowanie; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Studio Polska; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:58 Weterani. Wyrwani śmierci; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Salon dziennikarski; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9 01:38 Gość Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9 01:56 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 02:46 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 03:14 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:26 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 03:49 Kobiecym okiem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:11 Z bliska - Pokolenie antyPutina; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:27 Filmy Dokumentalne TVP INFO - Rozkaz a la long; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9 04:42 Singapur - wnętrze logistycznego molocha (Inside Maritime Singapore) - (N); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2016); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:28 Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas - /104/; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Kultura 07:00 Szlakiem Kolberga - Mery Spolsky; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Teledyski 08:15 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Animama - Ktoś i Coś - Rower; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Animama - Kowalski przy tablicy - Pusty basen; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Animama - Malowane wakacje; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Serialowa nostalgia - Karino - odc. 7/13 Droga do sławy - (N); serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serialowa nostalgia - Karino - odc. 8/13 Klęska - (N); serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Rzecz Polska - System Lamp ART; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Dzień się budzi; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Dokument tygodnia - Kino kontra potwory (Monsters from the ID); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:David Gargani; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Którędy po sztukę - Alina Szapocznikow; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Dokąd człowieku 60'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1984); reż.:Jerzy Kołodziejczyk; wyk.:Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Wiesława Mazurkiewicz, Teresa Sawicka, Anna Chodakowska, Maciej Goraj; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Jestem - (N) 92'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Dorota Kędzierzawska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Doradcy króla Hydropsa; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Międzynarodowe Forum Pianistyczne "Bieszczady bez granic" Sanok 2019; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Szczęśliwy naród, który ma poetę... Polskie wiersze 1918 - 2018; widowisko poetyckie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Łódź ratunkowa (LIFEBOAT) 92'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1944); reż.:Alfred Hitchcock; wyk.:Tallulah Bankhead, William Bendix, Walter Slezak, Mary Anderson, John Hodiak, Henry Hull, Heather Angel, Hume Cronyn, Canada Lee; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Tygodnik Kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Elvis Presley: '56 Special (ELVIS PRESLEY: 56 Special) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1987); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Bilet do kina - Droga do szczęścia (Revolutionary Road) 114' kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2008); reż.:Sam Mendes; wyk.:Kate Winslet, Leonardo diCaprio, Christopher Fitzgerald; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:25 Eric Clapton: Live in San Diego 2007 (Eric Clapton: Live in San Diego 2007); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Seans kultowy - Dotyk zła (Touch of Evil) 91' kraj prod.USA (1958); reż.:Orson Welles; wyk.:Orson Welles, Charlton Heston; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Taśmy Kultury - Popołudnie fauny; widowisko artystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Taśmy Kultury - Strzępy pamięci; widowisko artystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Wieczór kinomana - Widmo (Les Diaboliques) 112'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (1955); reż.:Henri-Georges Clouzot; wyk.:Simone Signoret, Vera Clouzot, Paul Meurisse; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:10 Legendy Rocka - Billy Idol (ROCK LEGENDS (s. 5) - Billy Idol); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Teledysk 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:20 Rozrywka Retro - Telepeerele - (3); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 76 Chojnice - (N); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:45 Koncert życzeń Kabaretu OT. TO - Lambaluna - Reaktywacja (2); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Koło fortuny - odc 410 ed. 6; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Reni Jusis /cz. 1/; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Życie to Kabaret - L jak Laskowik, T jak TEY - Z tyłu sklepu; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Dr Jekyll i Mr Hyde wg Wytwórni A'YoY; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Reni Jusis /cz. 2/; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Czekolada na ostro i słono; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Dziczyzna w puszczy Bolimowskiej - (N); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Podróże z historią s.I - odc. 8 Zamek czy lepianka - dylematy średniowiecza - (N) (AD); cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Prywatne życie zwierząt - (odc. 10) - Rezydenci - (N); reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Prywatne życie zwierząt - (odc. 5) - Samice są dzielne!; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Postaw na milion - odc. 185; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /87/ - "Daj mi tę noc" - Bolter; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Zakupy pod kontrolą s.II - (3); reality show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Big Music Quiz - (23); teleturniej muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Wszystkie stworzenia duże i małe - Koty i psy odc. 1 sezon II (All Creatures Great and Small - Cats and Dogs odc. 1 sezon II); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1978); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Wielki Test o Zdrowiu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Bake off - Ale ciacho! - (8) ed. 5; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Bake off - Ale przepis - (8) ed. 5; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Paranienormalni Tonight - (1) Bartek Kasprzykowski; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 KabareTOP /9/ - "Marian i Hela"; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Sanatorium miłości - odc. 1; reality show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kabaret "Potem". Robin Hood - czwarta strzała; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 T jak Tey - Na granicy; widowisko rozrywkowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 La La Poland s.I - odc. 7; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Koło fortuny - odc 409 ed. 6; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Rozrywka Retro - S jak Smoleń; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Rozrywka Retro - Telepeerele - (3); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 06:30 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 1/9 - Przydział - (N); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 2/9 - Przeprowadzka - (N); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 17/75 - Powrót; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 18/75 - Sąsiedzkie przysługi; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 19/75 - Blokoturystyka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Komisarz Alex s.IX - odc. 105 (seria IX odc. 1) - Gołąb Jakuba - (N); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Komisarz Alex s.IX - odc. 106 (seria IX odc. 2) - W pogoni za wiecznym życiem - (N); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Rodzinka.pl s.II - odc. 28 "Urocze nastolatki" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Rodzinka.pl s.II - odc. 29 "Dzień ojca" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Rodzinka.pl s.II - odc. 30 "Muzykoterapia" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Rodzinka.pl s.II - odc. 31 "Urodziny Kacperka" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Rodzinka.pl s.II - odc. 32 "Ciągle głodni" - (N); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.XX - odc. 257 - Cytryny (Ojciec Mateusz XX, odc. 6) - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Ojciec Mateusz s.XX - odc. 258 - Zabójczy instynkt (Ojciec Mateusz XX, odc. 7) - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Ojciec Mateusz s.XX - odc. 259 - Zły los (Ojciec Mateusz XX, odc. 8) - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 8/21 - Otwarcie Trasy, czyli czas wolny - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 9/21 - Rodzina, czyli obcy w domu - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Komisarz Alex s.IX - odc. 106 (seria IX odc. 2) - W pogoni za wiecznym życiem - (N); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - odc. 2; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:35 Ojciec Mateusz s.XX - odc. 260 - Odpowiedni moment (Ojciec Mateusz XX, odc. 9) - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz s.XX - odc. 261 - Tajemnica chemika (Ojciec Mateusz XX, odc. 10) - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.XX - odc. 262 - Bez hamulców (Ojciec Mateusz XX, odc. 11) - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Ojciec Mateusz s.XX - odc. 263 - Łopianowo (Ojciec Mateusz XX, odc. 12) - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.XX - odc. 264 - Powołanie (Ojciec Mateusz XX, odc. 13) - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Strażacy s.II - odc. 19 (seria II, odc. 9) - Ojciec i syn - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Strażacy s.II - odc. 20(seria II, odc. 10) - Na własną rękę - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Krew z krwi 2 - odc. 10/10 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Instynkt - odc. 6 "Droga do sławy" - (N); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:15 Instynkt - odc. 7 "Klątwa" - (N); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:00 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 250 "Ping - Pong"sezon 13 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 251 "Estetycznie i higienicznie" sezon 13 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 13 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 05:50 Z kamerą TVP Sport - Galeria Adama Małysza - (N); STEREO, 16:9 06:15 Narciarstwo klasyczne - MŚ Seefeld: Skoki narciarskie - konkurs indywidualny HS108 (MŚ Seefeld: Skoki narciarskie - konkurs indywidualny HS108) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9 08:05 Jeździectwo - Cavaliada, Kraków - Dzień 2. (Wenus vs.Mars); relacja; STEREO, 16:9 09:25 Jeździectwo - Cavaliada, Kraków - Dzień 2. (Halowy Puchar Polski WKKW); relacja; STEREO, 16:9 10:50 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe ME Glasgow - sesja poranna ( studio ) (Halowe ME Glasgow - sesja poranna) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe ME Glasgow - sesja poranna (Halowe ME Glasgow - sesja poranna) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Stan futbolu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Narciarstwo klasyczne - MŚ Seefeld: Skoki narciarskie - konkurs mieszany HS108 ( studio ) (MŚ Seefeld: Skoki narciarskie - konkurs mieszany HS108) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Narciarstwo klasyczne - MŚ Seefeld: Skoki narciarskie - konkurs mieszany HS108 (MŚ Seefeld: Skoki narciarskie - konkurs mieszany HS108) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Kolarstwo torowe - Mistrzostwa Świata, Pruszków - dz. 4 - Finały; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:05 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe ME Glasgow (Halowe ME Glasgow) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:15 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:40 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie - MŚ w wieloboju, Calgary dz. 1 (Mistrzostwa Europy, Collalbo - dz. 1) kraj prod.Holandia (2019); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:20 Kolarstwo torowe - Mistrzostwa Świata, Pruszków - dz. 4 - Finały; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Esport - IEM Katowice - Faza finałowa dz. 3; relacja; STEREO, 16:9 04:25 Kapitan Tsubasa - odc. 176 (odc. 176); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (2018); STEREO, 16:9 04:55 Kapitan Tsubasa - odc. 177 (odc. 177); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (2018); STEREO, 16:9 05:20 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM); STEREO, 16:9 05:40 Zakończenie dnia RTP 1 7.30 Zig Zag 7.31 Movimenti Gentil - Embaixadores T1 Ep.35 7.35 Conta um Conto T1 Ep.10 7.45 Ema e Gui Ep.9 7.50 Os Pequenos Contos de Wismo Ep.8 7.55 Zig Zag T21 Ep.17 8.10 Jelly Jamm T1 Ep.28 8.20 Lulu Cambalhota T2 Ep.33 8.30 Movimento Gentil - Desafio Escolas T1 Ep.9 9.00 Bom Dia Portugal 11.00 O Grande Pacifico T1 Ep.1 12.00 Aqui Portugal Ep.9 13.45 A Roda da Alimentacao T1 Ep.6 14.00 Jornal da Tarde 15.15 Aqui Portugal Ep.9 20.59 Telejornal 22.00 Festival da Cancao 2019 T1 Ep.3 1.30 A3 T1 Ep.5 2.15 Carnaval da Madeira 2019 4.15 Paraiso Verde Ep.6 4.45 Televendas RTP 2 7.32 Reporter Afcica 8.00 Euronews 9.00 Zig Zag 9.01 Banda Zig Zag T1 Ep.9 9.02 As Aventuras do Urso Paddington Ep.15 9.30 O Rato Renato T2 Ep.15 9.35 Inui Ep.16 9.40 Inui Ep.17 9.45 O Gato da Cartola T3 Ep.8 10.10 O Gato da Cartola T3 Ep.9 10.30 Jelly Jamm T2 Ep.15 10.40 As Aventuras de Figaro Fobia Ep.13 10.45 Paula Ep.12 10.50 Grizzy e os Lemingues T1 Ep.75 11.00 Atletismo 14.00 Desalinhado 14.01 Wru? Ep.44 14.10 Wru? Ep.45 14.15 Vamos A Descoberta 14.40 Vamos A Descoberta 15.05 Degrassi A Turma Seguinte T3 Ep.5 15.30 Degrassi A Turma Seguinte T3 Ep.6 16.00 Desporto 2 17.00 Liga Portguesa de Basquetebol T1 19.00 Atietismo 21.55 Biosfera T17 Ep.9 22.30 Jornal 2 23.15 Ballet Of Difference 0.15 Balas & Bolinhos 1.35 Grandes Quadros Portugueses Ep.19 2.05 Euronews RTP 3 7.15 Reporter Africa 8.00 Africa 7 Dias 8.30 Mundo Automovel 9.40 Bom Dia Portugal 11.00 3 as 10 11.35 Todas as Palavras T4 Ep.9 13.00 Jornal das 12 13.45 Europa Minga T1 Ep.15 14.00 Jornal da Tarde 15.10 3 as 14 15.25 Olhar o Mundo T6 Ep.9 16.00 3 as 15 16.10 A Grandiosa Enciclopedia do Ludopedio 17.00 3 as 16 17.30 Eurodeputados T5 Ep.9 18.00 3 as 17 18.10 Parlamento T5 Ep.9 19.00 3 as 18 19.30 Futsal 19.45 Volta ao Mundo T3 Ep.22 20.00 3 as 19 21.00 Telejornal 22.00 360* 0.40 De Lisboa a Helsinquia T1 EP.17 1.00 24 Horas 2.00 GPS 2.50 Futsal 3.05 A Grandiosa Enciclopedia do Ludopedio 4.00 Todas as Palavras T4 Ep.9 4.25 Parlamento T5 Ep.9 5.10 Fotobox Ep.44 5.25 Volta ao Mundo T3 Ep.22 5.40 Tech 3 Ep.24 5.50 Telejornal Acores 6.20 Telejornal Madeira 6.50 A Essencia T4 Ep.48 RTP Memoria 7.00 Os Andrades Ep.16 7.35 A Alma e a Gente T9 Ep.35 8.00 Republica das Perguntas 8.11 Prinipes do Nada T4 Ep.4 8.45 TV Nostalgia 9.40 Viajar E Preciso T4 Ep.6 10.10 Isto e Magia Ep.10 10.35 Nico D'Obra Ep.93 11.00 Conta-me Como Foi Ep.45 12.00 Os Melhores Anos T2 Ep.8 12.23 Estacao da Minha Vida Ep.5 13.09 Verao Quente Ep.29 13.38 TV Rural Ep.19 14.05 Portugueses pelo Mundo T5 Ep.6 14.50 Gramofone T6 Ep.8 16.00 A Rosa Purpura do Cairo 17.20 Guarda-Factos 17.45 Replay 18.00 Programa a Designar 20.00 Traz Pra Frente T4 Ep.8 21.00 Portugueses pelo Mundo T5 Ep.6 21.45 Sozinhos em Casa Ep.17 22.30 Mulher a Mulher T2 Ep.4 23.00 Alentejo Sem Lei Ep.1 0.00 Inesqecivel T9 Ep.9 1.35 No Ar T1 Ep.20 2.00 Ballet Rose Ep.9 3.00 Conta-me Como Foi Ep.45 3.50 Grande Noite Ep.7 5.10 Sozinhos em Casa Ep.17 5.40 Portgueses pelo Mundo T5 Ep.6 6.28 Casino Royal Ep.10 SIC 7.00 Camilo, o Presidente T2 Ep.27 7.15 Etnias T19 Ep.9 7.45 Tobots T2 Ep.6 8.15 Lego Nexo Knights T1 Ep.6 8.30 Os Guardioes da Galaxia T2 Ep.6 9.00 Nao Ha Crise! T12 Ep.7 10.00 Olho Baiao T1 Ep.5 13.00 Nosso Mundo - The Hunt T1 Ep.3 14.00 Primeiro Jornal 15.15 Alta Definicao T1 Ep.456 16.00 E-Especial T1 Ep.552 17.00 Cinema 20.00 Cinema 20.57 Jornal da Notie 22.45 Alma e Coraco Ep.140 0.00 Segundo Sol Ep.152 1.15 O Carro do Amor - A Semana Ep.6 2.45 Vamos Jogar! T2 Ep.23 4.45 Televendas SIC SIC Noticias 7.00 Verdade ou Consequencia T1 Ep.5 7.30 Primeira Pagina 8.00 Jornal Sintese 8.15 Contas Poupanca T5 Ep.7 8.30 Jornal Sintese 8.45 Gof Report T1 Ep.9 9.00 Jornal Sintese 9.45 Terra Emergente T3 Ep.1 10.00 Jornal Sintese 10.15 Espacos & Casas T11 Ep.9 10.30 Jornal Sintese 10.45 Admiravel Mundo Novo T1 Ep.7 11.00 Jornal Sintese 11.45 Economia Com Quem Sabe T9 Ep.9 13.00 Jornal do Meio-Dia 14.00 Primeiro Jornal 15.00 Jornal das Duas 15.45 Volante T16 Ep.20 16.00 Eixo do Mal T11 Ep.9 17.00 Jornal Sintese 17.45 Cartaz Fim de Semana T3 Ep.9 18.00 Jornal Sintese 18.45 Imagens de Marca T13 Ep.9 19.00 Jornal Sintese 19.45 Contas Pouoanca T5 Ep.7 20.00 Jornal das 7 21.00 Jornal da Noite 22.00 Jornal Sintese 23.00 Jornal da Sabado 1.00 Jornal da Meia-Notie 1.30 Verdade ou Consequencia T1 Ep.6 2.00 Jornal Sintese 2.45 60 Minutos T9 Ep.22 3.15 Cartaz Fim de Semana T3 Ep.9 3.30 Verdade ou Consequenia T1 Ep.6 4.00 Vida Extra T2 Ep.9 4.15 Imagens de Marca T13 Ep.8 4.30 Boa Cama Boa Mesa T9 Ep.9 4.45 Volante T16 Ep.20 5.00 Toda a Verdade 5.45 Expresso da Meia Noite T10 Ep.9 6.30 60 Minutos T9 Ep.22 SBT 7.00 SBT Noticias 10.00 Chabes 12.00 Sabado Animado 16.30 Henry Danger 18.15 Programa Raul Gil 22.30 Passaros Feridos 23.45 SBT Brasil 0.30 Resumo da Semana 1.15 Esquadrao da Moda 2.15 Junior Bake Off 4.15 SBT Folia 2019 5.15 Sobrenatural Globo 10.15 Via Brasil 11.15 Como Sera? 13.00 E de Casa 16.00 Praca TV 16.47 Globo Esporte 17.20 Jornal Hoje 17.59 Sai de Baixo 19.07 Ta Brincando 19.59 Caldeirado do Huck 22.37 Espelho da Vida 23.17 Praca TV 23.38 Verao 90 0.30 Jornal Nacional 1.17 O Setimo Guardiao 2.13 Big Brother Brasil 19 2.37 Altas Horas 4.25 Supercine 6.37 Big Brother Brasil 19 6.42 Corujao Porto Canal 7.00 Glitter Show 7.30 Clube de Cozinheiros 8.00 Radioativo 9.00 Clube de Cozihneiros 10.30 Pontos Cardeais 11.00 Filhos e Cadilhos 11.55 FC Porto x Guimaraes 13.30 A Volta da Musica 14.00 Julio Magalhaes 15.00 Gitter Show 15.30 N'Agenda 15.55 FC Porto x Holstebro 17.45 N'Agenda 18.00 Radioativo 19.00 Cinema Batalha 19.30 Pre Match - FC Porto x Benfica 21.30 Jogo ao Minuto 23.25 Pos Match - FC Porto x Benfica 1.00 Pole Position 1.30 Imperdiveis 2.00 FC Porto x Holstebro 4.00 Duelo de Campeoes 5.00 FC Porto x Guimaraes